Avatars
Avatars are 50x50px icons that are used next to your name on the forums. Avatars can be found around Grophland, through completing quests or missions, collecting X amount of items or by playing Games. Default Avatars These Avatars are ones that you start out with the ability to use None.gif|None aquaegg.gif|Aqua boy.gif|Baby Boy Egg.gif|Egg Girl.gif|Girl Help.gif|Help! Pink Girl.gif|Pink Girl Smilie.gif|Smilie User.gif|User Current Avatars These avatars are ones you can gain through a variety of methods, from random events to week-long quests! Random Event Avatars These avatars can be found randomly throughout Grophland. Cyclops.gif|Cyclops Druid.gif|Druidic Esdras.gif|Esdras Lucia.gif|Lucia Nullibrach Avatar.gif|Nullibrach king.gif|King snow.png|Snow General Avatars These avatars can be obtained through collections, errands, activities such as alchemy or gardening and other similar achievements. Battle 1.gif|Battle Tower 1 Battle 2.gif|Battle Tower 2 Battle 3.gif|Battle Tower 3 Battle 4.gif|Battle Tower 4 Battle 5.gif|Battle Tower 5 Battle 6.gif|Battle Tower 6 Battle 7.gif|Battle Tower 7 battle_8.gif|Battle Tower 8 Scarab 1.gif|Scarab - Blue Scarab 2.gif|Scarab - Green Scarab 3.gif|Scarab - Red Scarab 4.gif|Scarab - Gold splats.gif|Splats! Splat bronze.gif|Splats - Bronze splat silver.gif|Splats - Silver splats gold.gif|Splats - Gold splats platinum.gif|Splats - Platinum splat king.gif|Splats - King Apprentice scribe.gif|Scribe Apprentice scribe_master.gif|Scribe Master under_gardener.gif|Under Gardener gardener.gif|Gardener Avatar greentail.gif|Greentail not_green.gif|Not So Greentail chef_soux.gif|Soux Chef chef_master.gif|Master Chef jeweller_novice.gif|Jeweller Novice jeweller_journeyman.gif|Journeyman Jeweller Nutty.gif|Nutty Avatar Bookbinder.gif|Bookbinder junk_plain.gif|Junk Plain junk_gold.gif|Junk Gold junk_30.gif|Junk 30k junk_50.gif|Junk 50k junk_100.gif|Junk 100k Translator.gif|Translator Alchemy.gif|Alchemy floriculture.gif|Rose Floriculture court_dancer.gif|Court Dancer omelet.gif|Omelet Hound omelet_quest_1.gif|Omelet Helper omelet_quest_2.gif|Omelet Connoisseur omelet_chef.gif|Omelet Chef omelet_fair.gif|Omelet Chef (Fair) omelet_wizard.gif|Omelet Chef (Wizard) Trader_aquaria.gif|Trader: Aquaria Trader_boobooport.gif|Trader: Boobooport Trader_bongo_bango.gif|Trader: Bongo-Bango Trader_chack-chak.gif|Trader: Chack-Chak Trader_jungletown.gif|Trader: Jungletown Trader_khnarr_greatport.gif|Trader: Knarr Greatport Trader_lava_cove.gif|Trader: Lava Cove Trader_pirateport.gif|Trader: Pirateport Game & Quest Avatars Avatars gained from completing a quest or achieving something in a game. Game Maze.gif|Maze|link=Grophamun's Tomb 100 steps.gif|100 Steps|link=Grophamun's Tomb Maze one.gif|One Step|link=Grophamun's Tomb Archery.gif|Archery|link=Archery Bullseye.gif|Bullseye|link=Archery Herder 1st.gif|Herder 1st Class|link=Dairy Snail Herding Herder 2nd.gif|Herder 2nd Class|link=Dairy Snail Herding Herder 3rd.gif|Herder 3rd Class|link=Dairy Snail Herding King of Cups.gif|King of Cups|link=Bubble Pyramid Queen of Hearts.gif|Queen of Hearts|link=Bubble Pyramid Trivia.gif|Trivia|link=Binia's Trivia Tile1.gif|Tile 1|link=Ivory Tiles Tile2.gif|Tile 2|link=Ivory Tiles Tile3.gif|Tile 3|link=Ivory Tiles Guess Who.gif|Guess Who|link=Guess a Groph Grophamun.gif|Grophamun|link=Grophtet Racer.gif|Racer|link=Greffle Racing release_100.gif|Release 100|link=Fishing release_200.gif|Release 200|link=Fishing release_500.gif|Release 500|link=Fishing release_1000.gif|Release 1000|link=Fishing release_2000.gif|Release 2000|link=Fishing release_5000.gif|Release 5000|link=Fishing release_10000.gif|Release 10000|link=Fishing release_20000.gif|Release 20000|link=Fishing catch_100.gif|Catch 100|link=Fishing catch_200.gif|Catch 200|link=Fishing catch_500.gif|Catch 500|link=Fishing catch_1000.gif|Catch 1000|link=Fishing catch_2000.gif|Catch 2000|link=Fishing catch_5000.gif|Catch 5000|link=Fishing catch_10000.gif|Catch 10000|link=Fishing catch_20000.gif|Catch 20000|link=Fishing catch_100k.gif|Catch 100000|link=Fishing Catch 200k.gif|Catch 200000|link=Fishing Quest The more difficult to get quest avatars usually have you do a series of tasks to get them master.gif|Master|link=Quest: Air Ring Piece Air.gif|Air|link=Quest: Air Ring Piece Water.gif|Water|link=Quest: Water Ring Piece Darkness.gif|Darkness|link=Quest: Dark Ring Piece Earth.gif|Earth|link=Quest: Earth Ring Piece Fire.gif|Fire|link=Quest: Fire Ring Piece Broken air.gif|Broken Air|link=Quest: Air Ring Piece Broken water.gif|Broken Water|link=Quest: Water Ring Piece Broken dark.gif|Broken Darkness|link=Quest: Dark Ring Piece Broken earth.gif|Broken Earth|link=Quest: Earth Ring Piece Broken fire.gif|Broken Fire|link=Quest: Fire Ring Piece Master of Five.gif|Master of Five|link=Quest: Ring of Five Parts Aurora.gif|Aurora|link=Quest: Ring of Five Parts A token.gif|A Token|link=The Duchess Fishing.gif|Fishing Master|link=Fishing gem_2.gif|Gem Finder|link=Quests : Seeking the Gem Seller gem.gif|Sprit of the Gem|link=Quest: Saving Binia embers.gif|Embers|link=Quest: Seeking the Gem Seller G0620.gif|G0620|link= Quest: Moon Trident & Sunken Ship gos.gif|Grave of Ships|link= Quest: Moon Trident & Sunken Ship sea_shadow.gif|Sea Shadow|link= Quest: Moon Trident & Sunken Ship trident.gif|Trident|link= Quest: Moon Trident & Sunken Ship jpyramid1.gif|Step 1|link=Quest: The Jungle Pyramid jpyramid2.gif|Step 2|link=Quest: The Jungle Pyramid jpyramid3.gif|Step 3|link=Quest: The Jungle Pyramid jpyramid4.gif|Step 4|link=Quest: The Jungle Pyramid jpyramid5.gif|Step 5|link=Quest: The Jungle Pyramid netjerw.gif|netjerw|link=The City of Knarr tablet.gif|Tablet|link=Quest: Mystery Tablet Blue flame.gif|Blue Flame|link=Quest: Fire Ring Piece Starfish.gif|Starfish|link=The Auction House Lighthouse.gif|Lighthouse|link=The Lighthouse Volcano.gif|Volcano|link=Quest : Volcano Models pearl_collector.gif|Pearl Collector|link=Aquaria pearl_giver.gif|Pearl Giver|link=Aquaria pearl_hoarder.gif|Pearl Hoarder|link=Aquaria portal.gif|Portaled|link=The Stone Circle brothers.gif|Two Brothers|link=The City of Knarr scorpion.png|Scorpion's Path|link=The City of Knarr ellyria_butterfly2.gif|Ellyrian Butterfly|link=Ellyria ellyria_sun.gif|Ellyrian Sun|link=Ellyria ellyria_tree.gif|Ellyrian Tree|link=Ellyria globbit.gif|Globbit|link=Quest : Blue Cavern globeye.gif|Globeye|link=Globbit Temple glovolution.gif|Glovolution|link=Globbit Temple Special & Retired Avatars These are avatars that are no longer available to people, or are only for special reasons including avatars for referrals and limited time avatars awarded during site plots. Fire Festival.gif|Fire Festival flinny_swimmer.gif|Flinny Swimmer|link=Festivals & Events#Spring_Flinny_Festival golden_flinny.gif|Golden Flinny|link=Festivals & Events#Spring_Flinny_Festival Cure.gif|Cure? Crowned.gif|Crowned Cracked.gif|Cracked Firefighter.gif|Firefighter|link=Jungle Island First Volume.gif|First Volume|link=The City of Knarr Great Index.gif|Great Index|link=The City of Knarr Parlay.gif|Parlay|link=Tollia Scurvey Dog.gif|Scurvey Dog|link=Tollia Trainee Mod.gif|Trainee Mod Mod.gif|Moderator Wizard.gif|Wizard crossword.gif|Crossword bait.gif|Bait|link=Aquaria delivery.gif|Delivery|link=Booboo Island crew.gif|Crew|link=Booboo Island Moon search avatar.gif|Moon Searcher|link=Ellyria void_diver.gif|Void Diver fragmented.gif|Fragmented refer_1.gif|Referrals x3 refer_2.gif|Referrals x15 refer_3.gif|Referrals x50 Category:Avatars